Trampa
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: De vez en cuando es bueno hacer trampa, ¿o no, Sakura? SxT Shoujo ai.


**Diclaimer: **Estos personajes son exclusivos de CLAMP, no me pertenecen en ningun sentido.

* * *

TRAMPA

- No lo hagas más, no es divertido – se quejó en voz alta – no me dejes ganar más…

- Pero es que no me gusta verte perder – argumentó otra voz, en un tono más suave que el de la voz anterior – además, no es que te deje ganar todas las carreras, muchas veces ganas porque eres muy buena, Sakura.

- Tomo-chan… - murmuró la castaña mirando a su amiga con cara de "no te creo nada de lo que dices" – detenerse a centímetros de la meta para esperarme, y dejar que pase primero que tu, bueno… eso, técnicamente, es dejarme ganar. Es trampa.

- ¿En serio? – finalizó la pelinegra soltando una pequeña risita.

Sakura se resigno y luego de unos segundos tambien comenzo a reír junto a su amiga. Las dos chicas se encontraban en la casa de la Cazadora de Cartas en un día de relajo. Todos habían salido y Kero estaba profundamente dormido, así que tenían la casa entera para ellas. En la mañana habían cocinado un pastel de chocolate que no alcanzaron a probar dado que el pequeño Guardián amarillo se escabulló en la cocina y lo robó para él solo; les hizo gracias encontrarlo después dormido y con su boquita toda sucia escondido bajo la cama de Sakura. Como Kero estaba fuera de combate y no quedaban rastros del pastel, las dos amigas no encontraban nada que hacer. Hasta que la ojiverde poso sus ojos en su televisión y vio los cables conectados a ella, los siguió con su mirada hasta ver de donde provenían y se fijo en que la consola que ocupaba Kero-chan estaba prendida y lista para ser utilizada. Le propuso a Tomoyo jugar el juego de carreras _Need for Speed: Carbon_ que acababa de adquirir el Guardián. Así que en eso estaban, y Sakura llevaba varias carreras ganadas…aunque talvez no por merito propio…

- ¡Sakura, volviste a ganar, que buena eres en este juego!

- Tomoyo, por favor…

- Ya me has ganado tres veces seguidas, no sabia que se te daba tan bien esto.

- Tomoyo… - la castaña se estaba cansando…

- ¿Si? - … y parecía que su amiga no se daba por enterada.

- Tomo-chan, darse la vuelta y conducir en sentido contrario a mitad de la carrera para que yo pueda pasarte… - suspiro – TAMBIEN se considera dejarme ganar, y es como si hiciera trampa.

- ¿Y no te alegras porque ganaste, Sakura?

- Ganar así no es divertido.

- Entonces apostemos algo, eso si seria interesante.

Sakura fijo sus ojos en el rostro sonriente de su mejor amiga, y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo. Algo le decía que esta no seria una apuesta común ni una carrera igual a las que habían corrido hasta ahora. Tomoyo se veía igual, pero la Cazadora sabía que algo estaba tramando y le daba curiosidad saber que era. Entonces en la pantalla apareció una tabla con los corredores a elegir, pero ella no los tomó en cuenta, no podía mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera el rostro de su compañera.

Por alguna razón que no comprendía…ver su rostro a contraluz, creando ese efecto de aura pura y blanca rodeándola, la hacia ver… ¿atractiva?

- ¿Sakura, aún no te decides? – preguntó la ojiazul mirándola fijamente, confusa - ¿acaso tienes miedo de perder? – agregó después a modo de juego.

- N-No… n-no yo… solo concéntrate en tu corredor, Tomoyo – dijo la Cazadora esquivando la mirada burlona de su amiga y eligiendo sin pensar a un corredor cualquiera, para mala suerte de ella su concentración se había esfumado y ese ardor en sus mejillas no la dejaba volver a concentrarse - ¿E-Entonces… cu-cual será la apuesta?

Estaban en la cuenta regresiva para la partida.

- Déjame ver… - Tomoyo no parpadeaba, tenia la vista fija en su corredor y en la pista que tenia en frente. Sakura tragó saliva¿tan decidida estaba a ganar su amiga¿Por qué?

5… 4…

- ¿Entonces, que apostaremos? – Sakura estaba nerviosa, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba apretando el botón verde para acelerar, la aguja del acelerador subió a su máximo de golpe. Eso no podía ser bueno, pero no le estaba prestando atención a eso.

3… 2…

- ¿To-Tomoyo?

1…

- Un beso, mí querida Sakura.

¡GO! Y la pantalla donde se situaba el corredor de Sakura se nubló, el humo lo rodeó durante unos segundos y la Cazadora se dio cuenta que había estado demasiado tiempo con el acelerador al máximo, el auto falló en la partida y ya Tomoyo llevaba una gran ventaja. Pero… mientras su auto trataba por todos los medios recuperar terreno e inconcientemente tomaba las vueltas y esquivaba obstáculos, la mente de Sakura pensaba y trataba de asimilar las últimas palabras de su amiga.

"_Un beso, mi querida Sakura"…_

Un beso, esa era la apuesta¿era una broma?

Si ella ganaba, podía negarse, pero si Tomoyo la vencía, entonces…

Las mejillas de Sakura ardieron como nunca antes y su auto se fue derecho contra un muro de contención. Miró a Tomoyo y ella seguía impasible, como si lo que acaba de decir no produjera consecuencia alguna en la chica que estaba a su lado. Sakura retomó el control de su corredor, se concentró completamente en alcanzar a su contrincante. Estaban en la segunda vuelta de tres y Sakura se sorprendía de lo buena que era Tomoyo, como si hubiera jugado toda la vida este tipo de juegos. A ella le costaba esquivar las bombas, a los autos en sentido contrario y a los objetos dejados atrás por la pelinegra, pero parecía que para Tomoyo todo eso era pan comido. La ultima vuelta había comenzado y la cantidad de obstáculos a esquivar era mayor, solo tenia una oportunidad de rebasar a su oponente, por esto tomo un camino diferente que aunque era mas largo podría ayudarla, cogió una caja especial que se encontraba al final y unos propulsores se agregaron a la carrocería del automóvil, y este parecía volar por la pista. En pocos segundos divisó el auto de Tomoyo y lo rebasó sin problemas. Y allí, un poco mas adelante estaba la meta; su cuerpo se relajó y pareció que le quitaban un gran peso de encima. Ahí estaba la Cazadora con su alegría, cuando…

-Sakura… - escuchó que Tomoyo la llamaba, entonces se volteó e inesperadamente los sintió…

Los suaves labios de esa chica sobre los suyos… sus manos se paralizaron soltando el mando y su corredor se detuvo frente a la meta…sin cruzarla.

Sus ojos se nublaron, su cuerpo fue recorrido por un pequeño temblor, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y de repente se sintió débil, desprotegido y al mismo tiempo su corazón quiso estallar.

Fue demasiado sorpresivo.

Cerro los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutarlo, porque eso era lo que su corazón le pedía, mas su mente le recordaba constantemente que eso que sucedía NO debería estar pasando.

Entonces un repentino vacío la inundo y sintió como esos labios se alejaban y terminaban por perderse, y por un segundo eso le dolió, porque aunque no lo entendía, ella deseaba mas que nada volver a sentir esa caricia única en sus labios; abrió los ojos y se encontró con los azules ojos de aquella chica, que tan bonita se veía a contraluz.

No supo que decir, solo se quedo observándola…como buscando que ella dijera algo… algo que le explicara lo que acababa de suceder. Sólo escuchó su dulce risa. Y sólo entonces…sólo cuando escuchó ese tierno sonido rompiendo el silencio, se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder.

- Eso… eso fue… ¡eso fue trampa¡Tomoyo! – gritó apuntando a la aludida, sonrojada como nunca antes lo había estado.

- Pero gané – contestó la ojiazul guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

- Pero… - Sakura observo incrédula como su corredor aún no había cruzado la meta, era una total derrota – pero eso no es justo…

Tomoyo se levanto, dejo su mando a un lado y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de la Cazadora, cuando paso a su lado esta se corrió como asustada de lo que pudiera pasar a continuación. La pelinegra se detuvo frente a la puerta y lentamente apago las luces. El grito ahogado de la castaña se escucho claramente en la silenciosa oscuridad que de un segundo a otro rodeo por completo a las dos chicas. Sakura no se había percatado de esto, pero la noche ya estaba en pleno apogeo y hace horas que la Luna había desplazado inclemente al Sol. Se sentía desprotegida y vulnerable.

- ¿T-Tomoyo? Oye…

Solo dos eran las fuentes de luz que iluminaban parcialmente la habitación, una era la luz de la Luna que se colaba por entre las cortinas que escondían a las dos amigas de los ojos de los demás, y la otra era el brillo azulado e hipnotizante de la televisión, que iluminaba el rostro de Sakura, dejando ver aquel temor a lo desconocido que la estaba dominando.

- Sakura… - al escuchar su nombre en la voz suave de Tomoyo, la castaña no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, mas aun cuando sabía que la tenía frente a si, pero no podía verla – debemos cerrar la apuesta.

- Pero, Tomoyo… tú… - no le salía la voz¿Qué le sucedía?

- ¿Acaso no te gusto la anticipación que te di? – entonces vio como el rostro de Tomoyo era bañado por aquella luz azulada, paralizando sus sentidos provocándole una clara confusión ¿podría ser que en frente, no tuviera a una chica normal, si no a un ángel? – Me debes un beso…

La ojiazul se arrodillo frente a esa chica que hace años que le atraía, poso su mano en la mejilla de esta y sintió la calidez característica de su amiga, tambien sintió la delicada piel de esta y no puedo evitar un suspiro. Entre tanto, Sakura no podía despegar la mirada de esos profundos mares que la observaban, se hundía en ellos y fluía hacia el fondo con tal tranquilidad, sentía que incluso podría llegar a descubrir la verdad que estos escondían. Ese tesoro que quería hacer suyo, el corazón de aquel ángel…

Tan cerca estaban sus rostros que sus respiraciones se confundían, la atracción era innegable, las dos chicas se deseaban, pero algo las detenía. Sin previo aviso Sakura poso, sin saber bien el porque, una de sus manos en el pecho de la pelinegra, sobre su corazón. Acaricio ese lugar con devoción, emocionada de sentir esos rápidos latidos tan cerca de sus dedos.

- Si quieres… podemos detenernos… - la voz del ángel sonaba tan triste¿tan anhelada era para ella?

Quería corresponderla.

Lentamente unieron sus labios en una tímida caricia. Infinita para ellas dos, ínfima para el mundo que las rodeaba. Cuando se separaron sus mentes estaban nubladas y sus corazones parecían latir como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Las dos rieron, pero los ojos de Tomoyo se veían tristes.

- Cuenta saldada – dijo lamentando que ese momento terminara.

Pero unas manos temblorosas la retuvieron agarrándola desde una de las mangas de su blusa, la pelinegra observo a la chica que la retenía y se sorprendió al ver que esta esquivaba su mirada y unas lágrimas se escurrían por su rostro desde esos bellos ojos verdes. Sintió que era un monstruo.

- Perdona…

- No, no te disculpes…

- ¿Qué…? – esta vez Sakura no esquivaba su mirada, si no que la miraba fijamente a los ojos y se veía decisión en su mirada. Todo esto era inesperado para Tomoyo. - ¿Qué quieres, Sakura?

- Aun no quiero dar por acabada… esta apuesta… - murmuro cerrando los ojos tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía. Ya estaba todo dicho, ya le había dicho lo que quería, solo le quedaba esperar.

Tuvo que abrirlos cuando escucho la risa de Tomoyo, su amiga se reía sin tratar de disimularlo. Sakura creyó que se estaba burlando de ella a pesar de lo mucho que le costo decirle esas palabras. Quiso levantarse pero se encontró con el cuerpo de la ojiazul obstruyéndole el paso, esto la molesto aun más y se sintió engañada.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? – pregunto en un tono que denotaba su enojo.

- Por nada – respondió la pelinegra parando de reír, acariciando con uno de sus dedos la comisura de los labio0s de su amiga – entonces… ¿quieres que siga?

- Por favor…

- Deseo concebido – fue la respuesta definitiva, que fue acompañada por el sonido del televisor apagándose.

Y entonces las sombras de la noche cubrieron por completo a las dos chicas, dándoles la intimidad tantas veces anhelada.

FIN

Notas de la Autora:  
Fic dedicado especialmente a Major Mike Powell III, tambien escritor en esta pagina. Esto va para ti ya que que me ayudaste en la creacion de este fanfic. Y nada, creo que este fic me costo escribirlo, dado que hace mucho que no escribia algo. Ojala lo hayan disfrutado.

Nos vemos en otros fics.  
Saber Nezumi.


End file.
